


摆渡人

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Old Norse, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 涉及北欧神话及民间传说，探讨存在主义，神性与人性。一个灵魂的三世生命。Quarantine文学，全长约三万字，一发完。推荐BGM：Hans Zimmer - Chevaliers de Sangreal.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	摆渡人

摆渡人  
Passeur

在世人中不愿渴死的人，必须学会从一切杯皿里痛饮。  
在世人中要保持清洁的人，必须懂得用污水也可洗身。  
—尼采，查拉图斯特拉如是说

你将要读到的这个故事，是我人生中一次与医疗相关的经历，以及此后一年中所发生的种种事件。  
在书写这样回忆录的过程中，事实变得液体化。所有一切详尽的，在本事件之前发生的前因，如果一一叙述，需要比以下寥寥纸页丰厚得多的载体。因此，所有事物经过蒸馏萃取。时间顺序经过极微小的调整，某些事件因故隐去。除此之外，这是我在今时今日，这样的状态下，所能讲述的最真实的故事。  
一九年的时候，我二十三岁，经历了人生中最重大的一场手术。  
这个事情的前提，起源于我出生的时候。有种病症，叫做增生性心肌病变，一般来自于遗传。我生来就有。早期症状大多轻微，大部分是因为心脏衰竭而引发的疲乏，呼吸困难，或者心律不齐。在我七岁之前，家人朋友都始终认为，大约是因为生来体质不好的缘故。七岁的夏天，某一场地区儿童球赛，我在比赛进行中突如其地昏倒，醒来已经到了本地大学医院。  
那时候我们住在罗斯基勒，距哥本哈根不远的古城。有教堂有城堡，有老街和烟雨迷蒙的海港。十二到十四世纪的时候，曾经是维京人统治下丹麦的王城。大概五岁的时候，我与父亲从日德兰半岛搬到此处，后来一直在此住到我成年离家。其实这国家真的很小，不管怎么搬家，最多也就是五六个小时的车程。而我们并不是丹麦人。我父母双方，都生在英格兰北部的约克郡，因父亲的工作性质，常年在欧洲各地辗转。  
我出生在哥本哈根，一座曾是一战时临时医疗处所的医院。  
那时候是那年三月，多病的春天，我母亲因难产亡故。我对她的全部记忆，来自于家宅陈列架上的一张照片。我父亲名字叫莱昂，是个沉默寡言的男人。大约因为出身与职业关系，与我的交流方式大多简短干脆，命令的口吻居多。我从小这样长大，早就习惯。父亲在我心中的形象，由而向来是这种临危不乱，不会因任何事动摇的样子。七岁那年的夏天，我在罗斯基勒大学医院急救科的病床上醒来，八月傍晚的最后一丝夕阳斜照进白色的病房。父亲坐在我床边，不知道是不是错觉，我看到他的眼眶有点红肿。想要起身，才注意到浑身挂着奇奇怪怪的管子。后来我知道它们是基础生命维持系统。  
心肌病变，可能造成心血管死亡，或者渐进性心脏衰竭。  
那之后十四年，我靠镇静剂与抗凝药物活着，与一切体育运动就此绝缘。如非必要，大对数时候都静坐在家，生活方式单调到几近无聊，概因所身负的心肌病变来自基因，无法真正通过药物治疗，最终也是唯一的解决方案即是心脏置换手术。而这种手术，需要等到十八甚至二十岁之后，身体完全长成，从而能够将术后风险降到最小。符合手术资格，还要等待合适的器官捐献者。心脏并非寻常器官，不能由活体捐献者割舍，我知道等待期漫漫无限，可能数年内不能得到解决。  
十八岁开始，我在哥本哈根大学念哲学系。生活与寻常这个年纪的大学生，甚至大部分二十到三十岁上下的青年人都无甚相似之处。如非必要，我几乎不会踏出租住的公寓门。不喝酒，不派对，也没有参与什么社团，每天见到的人都是固定的，只手可数。浮华都市之中生活，却好像自己一个人活成一座孤岛。  
威廉·海纳森最后一本小说，名字叫世界尽头的灯塔。  
他写当世界还不是球体的时候，有开端也有尽头，世界终极有座闪耀的高塔。白昼时刻，日光照耀下，无穷无尽的云如此从虚空之中漂浮而过。夜间灯塔中映射出来的光，可与天上星辰和北极光做对比。海纳森生在法罗群岛首府，世界尽头的灯塔，写的是半自传体的童年回忆。灯塔，其实就是世界尽头的，云雾缭绕的他那能望见海港的家宅。书写得很意识流，我看网上评价不高，大概是因为叫人看不懂。可是我很喜欢，觉得行文很美。孩童对于这个世界的认知，总是带着想象出来的浪漫色彩，无法全盘看见世界的本质。我想我也是这样的。困囿在属于我自己的，世界屋脊的高塔之上。看这世界，也不过是借助书籍报刊网络与学校章程，勉强窥见那扭曲的一角。  
我所居住的公寓，在哥本哈根港区的阿马林堡附近，与冬宫只隔一个街区。都城传统的老楼，布莱德街街面上一扇大门，最往里走院子深处的二层小楼。因为院子形式，我没有同一栋楼的邻居。每一天从窗户里看出去，其实也不太能够见到什么人来往。独居已久，渐渐也觉得失去表述欲望。不晓得是不是因为专业关系，我对彼时街面上流行什么音乐电影全无了解，只关心尼采笛卡尔与虚无主义。  
所以世人喜欢象牙塔，因为象牙塔安全简单，与俗世近乎脱节，于是一切痛苦都不是切肤之痛。  
一九年十一月，在心脏移植等待名单上等了三年之后，接到通知，找到了合适的遗体捐献者。  
先是接到医院的电话，告知我做好准备，大约小半个月后进行手术，一个星期后可以收拾东西去住院。再接下来就是邮件与信件书面通知。总觉得自己在这一时间点之前的一生，全数都是在等待这一刻。真正发生的时候，心里已经没有什么特别激烈的情绪起伏。又或者我深居简出已久，对什么事情都无甚波澜。  
手术过程我不记得，当然，除却术前的麻醉针，和术后的恢复室。我听说在麻醉状态下，人常会失去绝对控制，有可能口不择言。我下决心不让自己出洋相，一定要保持体面，大约也是一种虚伪。不知道是不是因为事前给自己下了足够的心理暗示，总之在清醒过来之后，没有一句不体面的话， 还能很平和地与麻醉科护士问答寒暄。后来独身一人在病房，浑身插满管子，挂着袋装止痛药，很想抬手摸一摸自己的心脏位置，可是左手是输液针，右手心电监护，只能默默感觉自己胸腔里怪异的感觉，怔怔想，这是另一个人的心脏，健康的心脏，我应该感觉陌生，应该有某种程度的排异反应，可是缝合处的隐痛与创伤的怪异感淹没了一切其他感官。病床上躺了两个星期，换纱布，拔管，拆线，最后留下心口上冗长一道粉红色的新鲜伤疤。时间再长一些，颜色会淡化褪去，最终只留下一道弯曲的细线。  
我被告知可以出院，最开始一个星期需回一次病区，出了观察期，需三个月复查一次，如有排异反应，可能要抽取术后积液。为防止这种情况发生，或者是在身体抵抗力微弱时产生的交叉感染，如非必要情况，否则一段时间内，最好不要出门。父亲建议我雇佣一名护工，不需有任何接触，只要替我送信以及运送食材即可。刚开始对这一建议多有抵触，再后来自己挣扎着去了一趟超市。彼时哥本哈根已经临近圣诞，旧城石板街上落满白霜。早晨八点，冬天的那个时候，天色往往没有亮。水汽顺着公寓窗玻璃淌下来，给城市本身睡意惺忪的灰色加上一重幽蓝滤镜。从我的公寓楼门口走到主街上，需经过整座碎石板铺就的院子。我整个人裹在厚重毛衣与围巾中，看不清脚下的路，滑了一跤，重重摔倒在地上。  
第一反应，觉得心脏缺氧，再余下的几天都觉得走路不便，一瘸一拐。  
那个男人，大约就是在这个时候出现的。  
我以为是父亲不放心我独居养病，执意雇佣的兼职学生。但我们父子向来少沟通，我不曾与他确认。  
那个人出现的那一天，下了那年冬天第一场雪。  
我在客厅窗前看书，窗外屋脊上有粉霜一样的积雪。灰蓝色屋脊上的烟囱里缓缓漫出白烟，映在幽暗天空下，像一匹一匹柔皱了的锦缎。我的院子多数是工作室，真正的住家少有。若非工作时间，往来的人向来都少。一听到有脚步声，即刻条件反射地抬起头。  
院子里有人。  
从我这个角度，只能看见黑色长靴踏在霜冻的石砖地上。那人看上去很高，一身墨蓝色的呢大衣，衣领敞开，行走时自有种难以描摹的潇洒，像书中的巫师袍。衬衣，针织衫，格纹围巾，大约是因为天冷，戴着暗色花呢的报童帽。帽舌挡住了面容，只能叫我窥见结成一束的黑色卷发。手上提着什么包裹的样子。  
这个年代，原来还有人穿成这样的装束。像安徒生笔下的人物，说是从书中走出来我也相信。  
天上下起雪霰，纷纷扬扬，那陌生的男人就在此刻抬头，恰巧与我对视。我悚然一惊，闪身回窗内。  
那个人的眼睛，是与港区雪夜一样，浓重得化不开的银灰色。  
有人敲门。  
是那个穿着老式的年轻人。  
我这才看清他的脸。这个人绝不会比我大很多的样子，满头蜷曲的黑色长发，有散乱在外的丝丝缕缕被雪霰打湿，如此一来更显得像大学兄弟会里的男生。高鼻深目，雕塑一样的五官。  
我不认识这个人。  
灯下看美人，我的公寓里，因为个人偏好，始终用的是昏黄的暖光灯， 映在他脸上，眉骨投下浓重阴影，叫我无法辨识眼中神色。大约是因为看我没有动作，那人艰难地从怀抱的布袋上抽出一只手，对我说，你好，我叫西里斯，是你的护工。我竟然没有想到过问缘由，来历出身等等。我与他相识的第一天，那个雪夜的晚上，接触仅仅局限于站在公寓门口的寒暄。他没有显示出要进门的意图，大约是因为知道我的情况，生理上的，心灵上的，一是不方便与人接触，二是对陌生人自有一种抵触心。很简短的交流，我知道他确乎与我一样，同是哥本哈根大学的学生，念的是音乐理论。所谓的护工工作，也就是勤工俭学，只是替我送一送信件快递，采买食材。他替我送来的多是方便储存的罐头食物与冷冻蔬菜，塑封包装的水果与肉类，收拾得干干净净。我一样一样拿出来放在流理台上，信箱中积攒的信件多数是账单，置于一旁。忽然间愣了一愣，布袋最底下，压着一卷很薄的纸质书。  
加缪，反叛者。  
若要尽述生命之荒唐，人必须首先要活着。  
左手随意翻动，从书页中掉落下来几页打印纸。是西里斯兼职的社工机构的介绍与个人简介。白色纸页上那对深邃眼睛就这样看着我，灯光映照之下，如梦似幻，好像有生命一样。我靠在厨房桌前，沉默看窗外雪景，街对面别人家窗口投过来的夜灯，如日月晕，如日月光。  
长出一口气，我这才意识到，他没有给我留自己的电话。  
我遇见他的时候，我二十三，而他自称二十八岁。在接下来的那一年里，或者更久，他是我生命中最具影响力的人。法语中有个词，叫passeur，通译是摆渡人。可是词源本身也有向导的意思。  
西里斯·布莱克，我的passeur。  
那天晚上我在睡前看书，姜峰楠的短篇故事集，基普·索恩黑洞理论，侯世达的哥德埃舍尔巴赫。我读书囫囵吞枣，多且杂。看到精神困顿的时候，随手翻阅那本薄薄的礼物。窗外很安静，好像整个世界已经陷入沉睡。又或者，只要我不去查看，在我卧室边界以外的世界，就是不存在的。除却看书，其实我没有什么业余生活。一周两次与父亲通话报平安，除此之外并没有什么规律的与人的接触。也许就是因为这样，才有了此后所发生的一系列事件。我的床头常年堆满书籍，其中夹杂着零散纸张与钢笔。读加缪，读他每个字都令人叹服，敏锐老辣，是论人类精神文明的如椽大笔。  
我在便签纸上写。  
—加缪一生两次婚姻，可是无数个婚外情人，数不清的甚至不为人知的私生子女。海明威是这样，毕加索是这样，甚至弗兰克·洛伊德·莱特也是这样。勋伯格的妻子马蒂尔达与年轻画家理查德·戈斯特不伦之恋，后又将对方抛弃，致其纵火自戕。如果说艺术之所以存在，是因为人的感情，那么文学美术音乐，可以说是爱的产物。我常想不明白，为什么这些在人类文明进程中，谱写那么多绚烂篇章的天才，为何在感情上总是这样不堪。又或者其实参透了人类本质，才知道爱确乎就只是一种假说。  
第二天将便笺放在布袋中，署名给西里斯，放在了公寓门外。  
我醒得很早，一天没有听到脚步声，可是再开门去看的时候，字条与布袋都已经不见了。  
大约第二天，我收到门口的包裹。冬季时蔬甚少，超市中蔬果品种单一，大部分时候只有塑料袋包装的菠菜叶或者西兰花梗。不知道是不是在大棚中催熟，总之叶大而无味，需要用复杂的调味料烹煮。我在那天西里斯留下的包裹中发现了南瓜。已经去皮切成大块，盛在牛皮纸折成的硬纸盒中。还有同样包装的是另一只盒子，压在购物袋最底下，是巧克力。那天晚上我用陶锅做了南瓜炖饭，坐在厨房木桌旁，看窗外天色从阴沉一点点变成清冷夜空，城中灯火黯淡，一团朦朦月色。我在烹饪的蒸腾热气中，展开西里斯给我的回函。厚厚几页纸，不是我那一纸便笺那么随便。  
我想不到为什么他会对我这样一个素昧平生的普通人如此温柔。  
他的字迹应是用钢笔写成，近似圆体，但是简化很多，称得上是老派。  
他写：有些人，对于爱和感情的表达胜于常人，这并不代表这些人对于感情的处理能力与其艺术造诣成正比。同样的，那些发声的人，以某种艺术形式被你听到的人，也不应该被用来以偏概全地衡量大部分人类。说艺术是因爱而产生，不如说是因为感知力而生。感知力强大的人，也许对爱也会比常人敏感。但爱就是自找苦吃，是自行束缚。幸福，于其说是一种能力，不如说是一种以我欺骗。你能骗过自己，就能叫自己以为这一切都是幸福。追根揭底的人，一生追寻生命的意义，往往过不好这一生。  
又写：这世上许多的爱，许多的情，其实本来就是人取其所需。是什么样的人，缺少什么样的东西，就会因此爱上什么样的人。都是自我选择的结果。  
我坐在那里将回信又读了一遍，心里觉得西里斯·布莱克其实应该是个很锋利的人。  
后几页纸，竟然是叙事。匆匆扫过一眼，看上去是个民谣一样的故事。  
夜雪纷纷扬扬如琼屑，天地一片清寂。我躺在床垫上，分明又能听见雪霰落在窗沿屋脊上的声音。西里斯的字迹写，这世上，天堂与人世之间，总有更多肉眼不可见的东西。他写从前十八世纪的挪威深山中，有个偏远村落，在东挪威居布兰德山谷中，名字叫法望，居民多以畜牧业为生。村中大约一千人，分布于四十座农庄与耕田间。村庄围绕着一座大湖，狭长如峡湾的内陆湖，被浓密森林与巨石包围。山谷中的居民在他们厚重的石墙之中度过一生，常年与四季纠葛，被山脉天堑隔绝于世外。时间在此并无干系，一代又一代人执行着前一辈人遗留下的事业，从农田到建筑，百年如此。  
公元十世纪，当基督教第一次渡海而来，踏上挪威的土地，法望人在村中高地，以湖岸边生长的松树心木，雕刻出献给众神的殿堂。樽板教会，这种中世纪时期一度曾经遍布北欧大地的木构建筑，现今整个挪威也只剩下一百多座。与那个时代挪威其余地区的习俗一样，法望的樽板教堂雕刻有繁杂的与异教相关的图腾。看上去更像是某个维京统领的礼堂，只不过带上了一点基督教的元素。世世代代的木工花费长夏，在松木门板上雕凿出巨蛇与吼狮。房梁上北欧诸神的面容俯视祭坛，睁着令人惊惧的，瞳仁缺失的双眼。  
时间大概是一七六〇年前后，挪威尚属丹麦管辖，弗雷德里克五世坐在哥本哈根的王座上。法望村中迎来了新上任的年轻牧师。彼时神职人员需受过统一教育，由地区主教分配到各个职位。法望村的新牧师，是当年被任命的一百四十八人之一。其中庸碌无能的，一般被发配到荒凉之地，最终酗酒度日。善心勤勉的分配到劳务繁忙的岗位，一生被淹没在故纸堆中。有特别才能的或者相貌出众者，一般能被分配到主教区的大城市中，成为牧师助手。 还有最不常见的，身具大能，但尚是需要经过雕琢的璞玉，这些人被从其余新神职人员中区分出来，即刻成为大村落中的牧师。经过历练，将来有希望成为地区主教。  
法望村中的新牧师即是如此。  
年轻的牧师长着棕色短发，与深邃如湖水的蓝绿色眼睛。五官很柔和，是让人心生亲近的长相。那年的冬天，湖面结冰的时候，他只身带着两只皮箱，从邮政马车中跳下来，住进了老教堂后的牧师寓所。  
居布兰德山中严冬坎坷，冰霜冻住地面，无法耕种，死去的人也无法下葬，只能置于棺木之中，停在教堂后，等待春天雪化后下葬。黑暗的长冬，佃户躲在农舍石墙包裹中，以柴火温暖冻僵的骨骼。从日升到日落，年轻的新牧师始终笔耕不辍，村民经过他的窗户，无论何时都能看见点亮的烛火。主持弥撒，主持洗礼，婚礼与坚振礼。在教区登记中事无巨细地写下村中一切事件，墨瓶中承载生老病死。但是法望村中村民少有人能离开这片山谷，更少有人受过足够的教育。他始终没能找到有人能与自己进行真正的交流。村中人在路上与他擦肩而过，总是低下头，不与牧师四目相对。冬季昼短夜长，每天被困囿在狭小的牧师居所之内，看不到日升日落，只有每天四小时，天色会从墨蓝色变成灰白。渐渐他觉得不能忍受。  
村中的樽板教堂有座精雕细刻的门廊，门廊有拱顶，四周密密麻麻雕刻满奇诡形象。其中最主要的，是环绕门框一圈的巨蛇。大小如树干，浑身覆满鳞片，头颅盘旋于屋脊之上，口中叼着自己的尾巴。四周挨挨挤挤，堆叠满蜥蜴，巨狼与鸟雀，藤蔓一样缠绕在门柱上。从他的卧室窗户，年轻的牧师能看见巨蛇的头颅，映照月光。不知道是不是错觉，忽然叫他觉得，那蛇的眼睛，像是活的一样。  
中庭巨蛇。  
北欧神话中，居住于中庭海洋中的大蛇，世界上最早的衔尾蛇形象。传说中它放开自己尾巴的那一天，诸神黄昏也将来临。屋脊上有冻霜，反射着湖面的浮冰。这样清醒与幻梦交织的边界之中，他听见了巨蛇对他说话。是响在他脑中的声音，低沉的挪威语。他原本以为自己疯了，陷入了某种因孤独引发的幽闭烦燥症。可是那之后天天如此。无论他在村中往何处去，总是能听见蛇的声音。只有他自己一个人能听见的声音。如果说蛇有类人格存在，那么它是充满幽默感的话痨。牧师想就算是因他思觉幻知而生，总算有个什么东西，能来与他说话。牧师出生在十七世纪上半叶的克里斯山尼亚，今天的人类，称这座城为奥斯陆。生而失去母亲，仅由父亲抚养长大。父亲寡言且疏远，离家之后，舟车遥远，几乎没有再往来。成为神职人员，概因不需要学费。人没有家庭做靠山，大约就会更有危机感，某些情境下，当然也会更脆弱。  
站在圣坛之上的时候，牧师听见蛇嘀嘀咕咕地说。从前有个神父和一个牧师，站在路边举着个牌子，牌子上写，万物的结局近了，即刻改变方向。有辆马车从旁边驶过，车夫对他们说，你们这些人都是闲的！说着驭马向前去，结果掉进了湖里。神父对牧师说，你说，我们是不是应该直接把牌子改成，桥断了……  
如是一年。  
那个时代的挪威，正在缓慢地经历改变。樽板教堂与北欧诸神一起，都被认为是旧世界的遗留产物，应该要被新式的，简约的基督教堂所取代。大约是翌年冬天，灵厄比镇镇长，即是管辖此地的官员，向牧师通知，村中的老教堂年久失修，规模也不足以承载愈发庞大的村落，故此将被拆毁，原地建造更适合的新式建筑。老教堂一切部件，将被售往挪威更北部的小城。牧师的一切质疑，全数无用。  
那天晚上他站在雕刻着巨蛇的门廊下，缓慢伸出手，在如水月光中抚摸蛇的鳞片。入手冰冷，像是真正的动物鳞片，而非松木雕凿而成。他说，我希望事情不是这样。  
沉默片刻又说，我从来没有问过，你是谁，有没有自己的名字。  
蛇没有立即回答。月光中，年轻的牧师能看见蛇在缓慢地移动，像深陷于思考当中。  
许久之后说，你可以叫我斯瓦弗尼尔。  
又或者，那个词的发音，听上去大约是这样的一个音节。不是属于他所知的语言，也不像是一个名字。  
蛇在如水的冬日月光中对他说，我不会离开你。  
—无论你往何处去，我都会与你同在。  
牧师忍不住抚着门楣笑，他想无论这条蛇究竟是什么东西，是真正的中庭巨蛇，还是因世代人的信仰而生的精魂，它都有难得的叫人无奈的性格。无论你往何处去，你的神，都将与你同在。这是旧约约书亚记中的内容。就连这样的临别时刻，都要带上一点揶揄。  
二月的第一个星期一，教堂的拆除工作即刻开始。一点一点，从部件开始，直到樽板教堂的骨架梁柱都暴露在天光之下。牧师站在老教堂的遗骸之下，想，这座教堂是不可能被重建的。它的年代太久远，建造工艺早已失传，那些意图想要在另一个地方重新建立起它的人，没有足够的技艺。法望教堂一旦在此地被拆除，从此将不复存在。工匠开始指引驮马将零部件分批装车，从村中运往灵厄比镇，在那里换车去往更北部。牧师始终站在教堂的门边，没有与任何人交谈。  
第二天清晨，村中有人看见一匹黑马掠过湖上尚未完全融化的冰面，断裂的缰绳拖在身后，奔逃速度之快，片刻之间身影就消失在雪霰中。承载着老教堂门廊部件的马车，在湖水最深处之上的山麓上侧翻。驶驭那驾车的是村中年轻的牧师，与厚重的蛇形木雕一起被扯了下来。一路翻滚，最终一道沉进了幽深的湖水之中。难以辨别驮马究竟是在什么地方挣脱缰绳，因为湖边积雪已化，山路上的雪又被来往运输踩得凌乱。有人踩在冰面上，走到水面破冰处，试图寻找年轻牧师的踪影。晨光初现，然而依旧难以穿透飘落的雪霰。村民架船在湖岸边摇桨一圈，船身在迷雾中岸上人的眼中也是时隐时现。忽然有人高声喊，是在某处发现了另一端断裂的缰绳。经过检查，人们发现，缰绳断裂的原因，是被牧师亲手割断的。  
就这样。这就是这个故事的结局。  
我将纸张翻来覆去看，一点想不明白，西里斯写这个故事给我的用意。  
我只知道，故事里蛇的名字，Sváfnir，古挪威语里，是带来梦境或死亡的人的意思。摆渡人的别名。  
欧洲各大神话体系与民谣里，俱有摆渡人这一形象存在。埃及神话中的俄钦，希腊神话中的卡戎，俱是死神，将灵魂从人间渡往彼岸的使者。北欧神话中的摆渡人，一般称作哈巴德，是来往于生死之间的信使。将亡灵从生者的国度，渡河送往死亡的彼岸。时间太晚，我的大脑太疲惫，想不明白这个故事的前因后果。抬头看窗外忽觉恍惚，床头灯火融融，而窗外依旧簌簌落雪，一如故事中中古世纪的挪威。  
不知何时昏昏睡去，大约是因为睡前读了这样的故事，梦境一片混沌，遍布种种奇诡场景。我梦见自己被刺骨冰冷的水流包围，无论往哪个方向看，都是一片黑暗。忽然感觉寂静中又异常的涌动，有什么东西拖住我不断下落的身躯，渐渐往上游去。忽然哗啦一声出水，看见了前方朦胧的海岸线。  
晦暗暧昧的光线之中，我看见托举着我，向海岸前行的，分明是一条银灰色的大蛇。  
那同一个星期的周末，西里斯给我带了花。  
很难以形容的品味。大约也是因为冬季少有选择，是一大束暗红色的玫瑰。开得正好，挨挨挤挤，遮住他的脸。我开门的瞬间，忽然一下将花束偏向一侧，露出大大笑容，说，今天感觉怎么样？  
我问他要不要留下来吃饭。  
那天是西里斯第一天踏入我的公寓，但是没有表现出一点好奇，好像早已经见过这间房子，举止之间非常自然。我做了文火煎三文鱼与蕃茄蔬菜沙拉。丹麦是小国，物产不丰富，全靠贸易。哥本哈根这座城，词源的意思即是商贾之港。偶尔有从更北部法罗群岛捕获的海产，三文鱼肉质鲜嫩，不需要经过复杂的烹饪过程，入口即化。一般贩卖给星级餐厅制成刺身。但是我的免疫力缘故，不能吃生食。  
乘盘的时候，西里斯已经找到我闲置在厨房角落的空酒瓶，装满清水，哼着歌插上玫瑰花放在餐桌上。妍丽丰饶的姿态，如美人衣裾，或者天边云霞。大约是因为光线昏黄，本来觉得俗气的玫瑰红色也忽然让我觉得有古韵，隔远一些看，质感好像是绢缎。再抬头看那个生着黑头发的年轻人，他正在对我笑，挤眉弄眼的样子，好像存心想要逗乐我。可是眼神中又有什么令我看不透的东西，我从来没有见到过那样的灰色眼睛——又或者，这样说也不尽然。我从小生长的罗斯基勒是海港城市，冬季阴雨连绵的时候，港口水面上漫起的叫人看不透的迷雾，似乎就是这样的银灰色。  
对着三文鱼与一瓶亚历山卓·维奥拉的橘酒，那个晚上大约是我有生之年，第一次与人面对面说这么长时间的话。我讲出身，讲家庭，讲我除却天生疾病，乏善可陈的二十几年人生。西里斯认真听，听到先天心肌病变的时候，脸上有一闪而过的沉重，很快又安慰一样地为我倒橘子酒。我们谈彼此专业，他讲笑话，说你猜需要多少个音乐家才能换一个灯泡？五个，一个人扶住灯，另外四个人喝酒喝到屋顶开始转圈。说完自己趴在桌上笑了足足一分多钟。我说，你不正常，你需要帮助，专业的那种。你需要有个经过职业资格认证的心理治疗师坐在你对面，拿个小本和笔一边点头一边刷刷写的那种帮助。  
谈哲学，讲存在主义，讲尼采式的对于神性与人性的辩论。  
我问他，你觉得究竟是神明创造了人类，还是人类创造了神明？  
那一瞬间他原本带着笑的脸上好像有点不自然，我想只是我的错觉。他近乎于不置可否地，只回我以加缪的存在主义学说，说假设神明真的存在，那么他一定首先且最基本地，是死亡的主宰。因为如果原始宗教的产生，都源自于人类对于周身自然的探索与理解，那么宗教教义，那些由人类撰写的著作，都是对于生的理解。生是永恒变化的，只有死亡才是恒定，才是人类无从理解的所在。  
我说，我没有明确的倾向。我相信往生，因为我像所有人一样，也需要一个对于万事万物的解答。也许人类创造了神明，因为人无法自我承担所有的龌龊，与偶然的美好。也许信与不信，只在于你愿意放过自己的程度多少。也许，人能在明知道某事某物是安慰剂的前提下，依旧享受安慰剂的存在。  
酒瓶已经半空，忽然又聊到神性与语言的诞生。  
我说，我曾经读到过这样一种说法，假设巴别塔之乱曾真实发生过，也就是说，假设人类的语言可以追溯到最原始的母语，那么这种语言中的第一人称，是否就是神明的本名？因为假使你是宇宙中唯一的存在，也就没有必要生造出其他的代词。西里斯说，但是宇宙中唯一的个体，根本不会把自我与其他东西区分开。因为智慧个体不需要特意与物质区分，只有在有其余智慧个体存在的情况下，才会有这样的诉求。  
他将盘中最后一块沙拉番茄含进嘴里，又含含糊糊讲，也许语言的诞生，最早是为了与其他人类交谈。但掌握语言，却反而改变了人类思考的方式。也许在语言诞生前，人是没有所谓的自我交流的，一切思想都是以感情，图像与声音碎片的形式产生。所以根据你的假说，假如神明真的存在，那么语言只会是用于与人类沟通的一种工具，而非神作为一个个体会需要的东西。  
我说，其实我不相信这个世界上会只有一种语源。在书写字体成型前，就已经有遍布各地的岩画和雕刻。和宗教一样，书面语言的本源也应该是生于环境，环境造就思维方式，思维方式造就语言结构。我记得世界上现存的语言，好像能够依靠结构进行分类，但我忘了具体是几大类。  
他说，即使有分类，但所有语言的基础都有代词，名词，形容词。你所说的思维方式的区别，不如说是像编程语言的异同，是以不同方式，在同一些东西中建立起让特定人群可以理解的关系网。  
我这才注意到原来我们坐得那么近，几乎头颅相抵。我从小没有经历过极端的热闹，不知道大部分人应该是怎么样的，但我知道我从没有体会到有人能与我这样契合。我想，一个人能听出你所有的言中之意，能接上你所有未完的句子，这究竟是世上真有天定的缘分，所谓的默契，还是这个人的世界大过你的太多。所有一切，都不过是信手拈花。可是还没能清晰地想出一个答案，只能感觉到对方呼吸间的温度抚在我的脸上。那双银灰色的眼睛半睁半阖，好像也被橘子酒催到微醺。我不知道什么时候伸出了手，一点一点向这个人的面颊上伸过去，动作很慢，只要他想，随时可以阻止。但是西里斯·布莱克的身躯一动不动，忽然伸出手，扣住了我的后脑。他的皮肤炽热，但是嘴唇很冷，还带着冰镇橘子酒的温度。  
我闭上了眼睛。  
究竟是为什么，此时此刻，我感觉不到自己在拥抱一个人类，却觉得好像是被温柔的海浪包围，水流浸润周身，溶溶沃沃。恍惚之间，觉得自己应该是在一叶木舟上，海面上有清明的月亮，离得很近，像是用银箔剪出来的拼贴图案。船舷划过海浪，晃晃荡荡，身在婴儿时期的摇篮中一般。  
只想让我安然陷入沉睡。  
翌日醒来的时候，闻到了蘑菇煎蛋饼和咖啡的香味。  
那之后西里斯来公寓的次数更频繁，大多数时候带新的食材来亲自烹煮。从小到大，我与厨房基本绝缘。我与父亲两人，都不是会在吃饭上花时间的人。我们不认得什么人，但罗斯基勒的那座房子窗户里望出去，总能看见为一家人做晚饭的左右邻居。而我们相比之下，总是靠微波炉套餐与外卖度日。  
西里斯。这个无端出现在我生命之中的男人，用各种奇奇怪怪的食物诱惑了我。与他的性格一样，鲜明，充满确信，美好而奇异。我想过这是不是因为他也一样，是独居已久的人，又或者现当代的大学生，都需经过这样在厨房中的自我探索。咖喱炖防风草，香肠维苏威意面，在楼下院子里用简易锡纸烤盘做出来的马德拉斯牛脂浓汤。我从窗户里探头去看他，他就仰起头，撅起嘴发出响亮的亲吻声音。原种蕃茄与羊奶芝士的沙拉。春日蔬菜炖羊肉，盛在明黄色的炖锅里，像一轮咕嘟咕嘟的小太阳。  
后来他搬了他的电子琴和吉他来。  
我不明白怎会这样突如其然，就出现了这么一个人在我的生命里。我独来独往已久，明白自己的思维方式，喜好与习性都与寻常人不同。不期待他人的陪伴，更不原因为了接纳另一个人而付出努力。但西里斯，我无从解释这个人。他所做一切事，统统有种胸有成竹的肯定感。好像只要是他的决定，就一定是有道理的，值得被追寻的。隐隐有种感觉，好像来到我的生活中，是他的决定；留下来与我作伴，也是他的决定。我们二人之间所有事物的走向是因为他的决定，而我只是顺水推舟。  
再后来我的公寓里到处能找到西里斯遗留下的物件。沙发上的开衫毛衣和衬衫，茶几上的袖口，书桌上的耳机和乐谱，冰箱里的啤酒。床边的德文故事书。某一次闲谈的时候，我提到过小时候父亲工作繁忙，找不到看顾小孩的人，时常把我放在书店，一待一个下午。有这么一本图画书，我忘记了名字，其中有会走路的树，住在树洞里的猫头鹰，孤岛上的城堡和爱吃布丁的蛇颈龙。从那之后再也没有找到过，想来大约已经绝版了。第二天西里斯再来的时候，竟然从大衣口袋里献宝一样，抽出一本书，封面上赫然画着乘坐热气球的刺猬。埃文·莫泽尔的睡前故事书。只有德文版本，我这才知道原作者是奥地利插画家。  
他每天晚上念那本书给我听。陌生的语言，可是他的声音能叫我安然入睡。  
北欧民谣里有梦魔沙仙，传说中是梦境的主宰。安徒生写，沙仙拥有让人即刻陷入睡眠的能力，且会在人们睡着了的时候，轻轻坐在床边。他穿着剪裁得体的大衣，很难说究竟是什么颜色，因为光线不同，会从绿到红，红到蓝不断变幻。沙仙是会讲故事的一种存在，传说天下所有的梦，都是他讲的故事。某一天半梦半醒间，我抱住西里斯的腰，含混不清对他说，你就是我的梦魔。感觉到他的手轻轻抚摸我的头发。后来我与他讨论过，梦与死亡，总有共同之处。古诺斯语中，梦与死，是一个词。死亡的使者摆渡人，与梦魔，如果都是真实存在的个体，也许只是同一个存在，被不同人，在不同情境下得出的不同推测。  
西里斯只不过漫不经心地摇头笑说，你看太多故事书啦。  
我躺在浴缸里，感觉温暖的水流包裹住全身酸痛肌肉与骨骼，好像回到婴儿未出生时的胎腹中，又或者灵魂穿越生死之间的灵薄。能听见西里斯在外面客厅用他的数位电子琴键谱曲，一个一个音很缓慢地蹦出来，像是他的思考过程。好像是独立存在，音律又偏偏纠缠不清。我觉得很安静，好像就要在这样柔软的氛围当中睡着。键盘乐的声音像是他在对我说话，像每一天沉沉夜色中，温暖黄光照映下，他为我念童话故事集作睡前故事。我听出来熟悉的主旋律线，是他唱给我的安眠曲。  
我书架上有一束玫瑰，也是西里斯买的。原先是玫瑰最炽烈的艳红，后来慢慢枯萎，现在远远看去是黑红色，像凝结的血。从前花开败了，我会一支一支扔掉，如今发现只有这样的时候最有自己独特的美。我总觉得自己其实是与这个世界格格不入的人，大部分的真实的自我，都深藏在大部分世人触碰不到的地方。可是真实自我，与世界上其余人的不一样，总也不会超过自己能够想象的极限。银河系漫游指南里写，在宇宙某星系的某螺旋臂末端，有个小得不能再小的星球，上面生存着一群形态如微生物大小的智慧生命。他们的生存环境是一棵树，生在某一枝树干上，在另一枝树干上长大，在某一座树洞壁上刻下关于宇宙，灵魂，与生命的意义的诗篇，最后在另一个树洞里死去。一生都在这棵树上度过。我想其实我与这些微生物，并无区别。宇宙浩瀚庞大，而我渺小尚不如尘埃。信仰是安慰剂，意义是自我欺骗。  
但有西里斯陪伴着我，叫我觉得，这样微不足道的存在，也是可以理解的，甚至是值得留恋的。  
有一点说来奇怪，初见的那一天，护工的工作档案上，明确写着他的手机号，我本来没有试过打电话或者发短信，毕竟我们两人每一天都见面。不在一起的时间，只有西里斯需要上课，或者需要乐团排练的时候。只有某一天我独自在家看葡萄酒鉴赏的时候，福至心灵，发过这样的信息——记一下，下次有机会要买这种酒。是西西里产的一种自然白葡萄酒。我听人说不错，而且瓶子好可爱，可以插花。  
始终没有得到回复。试着打电话，也没有人回应。  
我险些以为有什么事情发生，整整担心一个下午。然而当西里斯晚上出现的时候，他只说抱歉，把手机忘在了音乐学校的储物柜里。可以理解，于是我没有深究。事后想来，觉得在这样一个人人科技不离手的时代，他说自己将手机忘在了学校，也没有任何想要去取回的姿势，我竟然不曾质疑。  
是日天晴。夜间窗外哥本哈根的天空，是宝石一样的午夜蓝，始终没有黑透。我们的床单也是这样一种蓝色，配上灰白绒毯。像是置身于大雪地与冰川之中。大约是因为如此。睡前看书的时候，我先迷迷糊糊地睡着。醒来看见西里斯还在灯下靠坐，很随意地翻看一本马勒传记。我哑着嗓子，很慢地说，我梦见，我们在挪威北部的拉普兰。我住在海岬角上，能看到很多冰山漂浮而过的小房子里。而你是一只常居深海的大鲸鱼，告诉我可以带上自己的木头房子，绑在你背上。一起去周游世界。  
他好像是笑了，又好像是在深深呼吸。手指一下一下，轻轻拂过我的头发，许久没有回应。我也没有动，余光看到他测过脸，定定看窗外漫天星月。久到我以为就要这样重新睡着，西里斯忽然说，挪威北部的极圈内，有个地方，叫做希尔科内斯，是一座建在海岬角上的小镇。他的声音很低靡，像一首摇篮曲。他说，那镇外，是巴伦支海，极夜的时候，可以看到冰山飘流而过，映着天上的星光，就像你的梦里那样。  
他的声音很平和，其中并无什么情绪。这不同寻常。其实我很少见到西里斯这样严肃的样子，印象之中，大部分他嘻嘻哈哈，与大学里所有热衷于社交的同龄男生并无不同。那一刻他的眼神也很远，远，且无可以辨别的感情。我被其刺痛，好像在说这些东西的时候，他就已经不是我认识的那个人。  
但究竟是何缘故，我无从辨别。  
他的故事里说，挪威的长冬太清寂，只有漫天星辰与偶尔闪现的北极光，像航船的雾灯与荡漾水波，在云海之中穿行。满船清梦压星河，大约是这样的画面。迷雾与积雪一样遍布山间，人迹罕至，好像北欧神话中北方亡灵的居所，尼福尔海姆。小镇所在的大区芬马克，是挪威与俄罗斯交界处，大部分土地常年被冰雪覆盖，不生树木。十八世纪末期，曾经因此向挪威更南部的山谷地区购买过樽板教堂的部件，希望以此在镇中心建造自己的教堂。后来由于种种传说，这批建材被当地居民认为不详，最终没有原样重建。只不过取了其中的一些零件与板材，构建出了今天的希尔科内斯教堂。  
一八六二年，教堂建成，本来以河流命名的小镇于是更名为希尔科内斯，意即教堂矗立的海岬角。  
同年三月，这座教堂迎来了第一个受洗的婴儿。  
北地常年气候恶劣，地势多岩石，海岬角上大部分区域寸草不生，不足以支撑任何农业生产。当地居民多数为萨米人，是拉普兰的原住民，养殖驯鹿，以捕鱼和狩猎为生。受洗的婴儿，就生在这样的家庭中。他长着棕色头发和蓝绿色的眼睛，不说话的时候，瞳仁深邃如镇外的大洋。可惜这孩子出生就有严重的肺部疾病，不能长时间在严寒之中行动，因此也不能成为独当一面的猎手。说来奇怪，这样的疾病，在萨米人的基因当中少见，一般来说是只有因落水受寒的人才会受此影响。  
婴儿长成了男孩，因身体原因，常常独来独往，孤身在镇外的山上设下捕兽网，以此补贴家庭。他不是最强壮的猎手，可是是最聪明的。温和而慧黠，因此受到镇民所爱。他的话不是很多，且对于人间琐事，所有萨米人关心的气候，食物的获取或者采集，甚至对宗教的虔诚，都不甚感兴趣。经常一个人坐在冰雪覆盖的高山上，静静看洋流带冰山涌动。就是在这样的时候，他遇到了此生命运最关键的决定之处。  
巴伦支海夏季多巨鲸，但是座头鲸从不轻易靠近人类所居的海岸线。冬季多生活在阿拉伯海之类的热带区域，更不会在极圈内出现。萨米人称座头鲸为大翅鲸，成年鲸身可达十六米，胸鳍大约六米长。因跃出水面的时候，胸鳍如翅膀展开，形态好像在飞翔，因此得名。  
那个希尔科内斯的长冬之夜，男孩从城外的雪山上，远远看到了银灰色的大翅鲸。  
像来自远古的，众神的号角，他先是听见了从海面下传来的鲸语。这样现象，超出他的认知，因为座头鲸只在繁殖季呼叫，北境人因此认为，巨鲸的鸣唱只用于求爱。他站了起来，以为这样反常的响动，会惊动整个希尔科内斯。食物贫乏的时候，萨米人也以猎鲸作为捕食手段之一。鲸脂可制成蜡烛，点亮极圈内的长夜；肉类可腌制冰冻，利于保存；皮层可制衣物。他见过自己身为渔夫的父亲与村中其余人合力猎鲸，知道这是北境渔民的谋生之道。可是心中不知为何，希望没有人能伤害这一条鲸鱼。但出乎意料，镇中毫无动静，好像隔着这么近，却只有他一个人能听到鲸语一样。  
峡湾之中，海水忽然涌动，有模糊的轮廓破水而出。他看到巨大的尾鳍翻出水面，星月笼罩之下，宁静得近乎温柔地，带起白色浪花。不像巨大的海洋动物，却像是美人，轻轻提起裙裾。这样的优雅。  
这鲸身上，有什么不同寻常的东西。  
不知道是不是他看错，月光映照下，这一只巨鲸的皮肤，不同于一般鲸钟的灰蓝，竟然是纯粹的银灰色。那种颜色，有某种隐隐约约无从追寻的熟悉感。如此遥远，遥远得好像都不是他自己的记忆。忽然之间，踪迹又消失不见，海面上一片平静，只有一片看不分明内容的墨蓝色。少年人四处探寻，最终不得不接受也许那巨鲸已经就此离开这片水域。又或者，干脆就是他的一场幻视。  
即将转身归家的那一刻，他听到巨大的水声。  
那是多少寻常人一生都不能期望亲眼目睹的画面。  
星光月下，他看到巨鲸一跃而出水面，曲线划过夜空，身躯庞大如山峦，遮盖住圆月。疏忽又没入水中，溅起高大数米的水花。连站在山丘之上，好像都被散落的水花溅到了脸颊。静静站在原地，他被那一瞬间惊人的美所震慑，一时间说不出话也不知该如何动作。他不信宗教，但就在那一瞬间，忽然觉得人间真有神迹。巨鲸重新没入水面，但是并没有消失。他看见银灰色的鲸身漂浮于水面上方，缓慢地上升。对着他，从冰山游荡的峡湾间，抬起一双非人的眼睛。  
鲸怎会如此。  
棕色头发的少年人怔怔向远处伸出手，好像要触碰那双眼睛，可是隔着这么远。又好像阻隔开他们的，并不只是物理意义上的距离。巨鲸在峡湾之中展开胸鳍，在他面前，缓慢地拨水徘徊一圈。山海之间，鲸鸣回荡。他站在原地闭上了眼睛，也迎着呼啸寒风，伸展开双臂。好像要拥抱住什么原本不在那里的人。  
那年长冬，极夜的第一片雪花，飘飘摇摇，轻轻落在他的掌中。  
那是个寒冷而漫长的冬天。极夜之中，捕兽夹也获取不到什么猎物，大雪封住山路，数月没有贸易往来。储存中的腌鱼与木柴渐渐减少，到了镇上粮食几近枯竭的时候。如此情况下，希尔科内斯的渔民，决定冒险出海，在巴伦支海近海处试一试运气。所有有能力的成年男性，都被要求一同出航，因极夜中的近海，除却船灯，其余时候很难视物，如此需要众多人手帮助。渔船在镇外的布克峡湾中下了三网，除却零星鳕鱼与多春鱼，几乎一无所获。渐渐渔民们互相低语，说这次出航，大约是被众神诅咒，所以一无所获。北境人相信巴伦支海的海面下，沉睡着中庭巨蛇。绝不会在黑暗的极夜中，随意向广阔的公海前行。  
可是再没有收获，镇上居民会因饥寒而死。航船只得一路向北，渡过无穷无尽的黑水。  
远方起了雾，渐渐不能视物。  
令人恐惧的，四面寂静的黑暗。男孩攀上船桅杆，试图远望以辨别方向。但黑夜之中，找不到任何能见的标识物。他也不得不承认，也许这艘渔船已经迷失了方向，莫说猎物，连回程的路也不知究竟在哪里。  
就在这样的时候，他听见迷雾之中，传来熟悉的鲸鸣。看不见巨鲸，也许对方刻意离渔船保持了一定的距离，这样不至于在黑夜之中相撞。可是不知道为什么，他就是有种奇异的直觉，相信巨鲸的声音，会指引渔船驶出迷雾，安全回到港湾。男孩向掌舵人如是说，但船上其余人对于他的回应都是，什么鲸语？除却他，没有人能听见那响彻海面的声音。甚至看他的眼神，也仿佛是在说他失去了神智。  
可是除却他所说的话，也没有其余导航的方式。那时候的北境，尚且是相信诸神存在的地方，有少数人相信，也许他真的被神明选中，能听见寻常人不能听见的声音。  
他深呼吸一口气，站在船头闭上眼睛。他跟着鲸鸣的声音，而渔船跟随他的指示。大约过了半个小时，听见船上人的呼喊声，睁开双眼，他长舒一口气，看见了月光下灯火映亮的海港。峡湾中水波荡漾，他能看见巨鲸银灰色的脊背，水中款摆多姿。尾鳍翻出水面，好像是在与他打招呼。于是他笑了，忽然间心中几近遗憾，想要是能与巨鲸对话，弄清楚他究竟说的是什么，该有多好。  
渐渐听见身后船上人窃窃私语的声音。他猛地回头。渔民们所说的内容，总结而言大约是这个意思。这个季节，连鱼类都少见，怎会有大翅鲸出现在近海。镇中缺衣少食，连木柴都已经供不应求。如果能捕获这样一只鲸鱼，皮肉骨骼鲸脂，至少可供所有人平安度过这个长冬。如是这样说，已经有人取出了船上用于捕鲸的铁叉。他惊慌失措，险些从船头板上掉下来，回过头大声呼喊。  
他说，住手。  
但已经有人推开他，鲸叉连接着铁索，向前巨鲸所在的方向掷去。  
他来不及阻止，只能一步上前，从船头板上跃出，双臂抱住腾空而起的鲸叉，以此减缓去势。铁索何其沉重，连带着他的重量一起，抛出不多远，就从空中坠落。冰冷刺骨的海水包裹住全身，他感觉自己的骨骼都在洋流之中震颤，像风中的枯叶。渐渐不能呼吸，海水倒灌入肺部，可是他的双臂，依旧死死抱住捕鱼叉，与其一同坠入深海。失去神智的最后一刻，他听见了巨鲸的悲鸣。  
我躺在原地僵直不动，有那么一瞬间，觉得自己分明能感觉到海水没顶的那种寒冷与恐惧。抬头看西里斯。灯下他的眼神之中，有种近乎于异样的光。这样异样的意思，是说我从没有见过任何人的眼中，展现出这样的情绪。有一点痛苦，有一点惋惜，但是占比例最多的，只能用一个词来形容——悲悯。  
近神的那种悲悯。  
好像他曾亲眼见过这一切，好像他失去的是自己的所爱。  
可是这怎么可能。  
我问他，然后呢？这是这个故事的结束吗？  
他转头看我，很温柔地，抚摸过我的头发。晦暗光线中，好像看着的并不是我，而是什么很遥远的东西，好像他也还尚在梦中。他说，不，希尔科内斯的渔民将他从海中救了上来，带回岸上治疗。但是他天生就有肺部疾病，历经受寒又呛水，回到岸上的时候，已经错过了最佳抢救时间。镇上的资源，不足以治愈他的病症。于是他的家人鬻卖家财，卖掉了自己的渔船，将他送到克里斯山尼亚，挪威的都城，今天的奥斯陆城市医院治疗。但当他们舟车劳顿，抵达都城的时候，他已经因失温症昏迷，手脚呈现蓝色，肺部器官几乎失常。克里斯山尼亚的医生也对此手足无措，于是不得不宣布临床死亡。  
如此令人恐惧的结局。  
我沉默无声地看着他，而他好像忽然间从梦境中惊醒，低头亲吻我的额心。  
他说，但是你知道还有什么吗？  
—因失温症而死的人，临床死亡先于脑死亡。在他的灵魂徘徊于生死之间的时候，眼睛能看见不属于这个世界的东西。这世界上的人，生生世世，都被困囿于凡人眼中的世界。那些曾到过瓦尔哈拉与赫尔海姆，亡灵的国度的灵魂，少有人再回到中庭世界。死亡只是一扇门，他在那个时候，看到了人的眼睛，本来不应该看到的东西，听懂了人的耳朵不应该听懂的话。也许这也是一种幸运吧。  
他说这话是什么用意，我不能猜到全部。但所谓的，听懂了人类不该听懂的话，大约说的是贯穿整个故事的鲸语，只有那男孩一个人能听见的鲸语。而我开始害怕这个人，所有那些故事，总让我有隐隐约约的感觉，是要指向一个最终的目的。我看不透他，也看不透他的故事，所以难以遏制地恐惧。可是每当我的眼睛看着这个人的时候，总觉得我等待他，已经等待了很久。且难以想象生命中的一切，没有了他，又会是什么样子。如此痛苦与渴望并存，就是我与西里斯之间的关系。  
我开始怀疑他的真实身份。  
我不问世事已久，也不曾期待过有人这样长时间地陪伴我。当西里斯来到我的生活之中的时候，我也没有想过探寻他个人的生活。相处这么久，我们两人的交集全数藏匿于我这小小的一居室，我竟然从没有在学校碰到过他。哥本哈根大学的学生，最常出入的是市中心的大学咖啡厅。名字起得很讨巧，叫做罗兰吧，致敬哲学家罗兰·巴特。自带咖啡杯的话，一壶咖啡五克朗，可续饮，学生趋之若鹜。我也常在此出入，可是西里斯那么爱热闹的人，我竟然从未在此看到过他。  
大学的音乐部门在靠近机场的阿玛岛上，距我的公寓不过半小时地铁，但是与哲学部隔运河相望，我竟然从不曾踏足。那天不知道究竟是出于好奇还是怀疑，我想到要去看看。  
从地铁站出来，只感觉一阵大风吹得我往后退了好几步。我很少出门，从置换手术后，更是几乎没有踏出过公寓的门。迎着风每走出一步，都觉得心脏隐隐作痛，只能咬紧牙关继续上前。音乐理论学的主楼，在阿玛岛校区的最中心，进门是学生咖啡厅。有展板贴着花花绿绿的告示，其中就有学校铜管乐队的演出通知。这是西里斯的乐队，可是我上前去顺着海报下方的名字一个一个看过去，没有一个是他的名字。  
大约是因为站在那里太久，有抱着文件夹的女孩上来问我，感兴趣吗，可以来听看看。  
我说谢谢，又问她知不知道有个叫做西里斯·布莱克的人。  
那女孩很认真想了想了样子，说音乐部门里，好像是没有这么个人的样子。  
我不知该作何想法，或者其实，也早已经知道这大约是我会等到的答案。  
他曾对我说过，那一天没有回复我的简讯，是因为将手机忘在了学校。我知道他的储物箱在四楼，于是顺着楼梯拾级而上，再顺着长廊走下去，就是他曾经提到过的理论学办公室。中间落地玻璃窗前摆着长沙发，靠墙一排储物柜。其中最右手边的一排，有一只是他的。没有上锁。  
那柜子中，除却一支手机之外，空无一物。  
整支机身上落满灰尘，看上去已经很久没有人使用，我试着按下开机键，也毫无反应。大约是因为长时间放置，早已经因为没电才自动关机。  
我无话可说。  
那天晚上，我答应西里斯去他所住的公寓看一看。离音乐部不远，就在阿玛岛上某处新建的公寓楼中。  
他的住处比我的小，没有一点生活的痕迹，一切都簇新。厨房中一切用具，新得像是刚刚揭下塑料膜。而我与他相处这么久，知道西里斯并不是生活简洁的人。如果我不说，他就能把换下来的衬衣扔得到处都是。可是他对我说，他在哥本哈根这么多年，从没有搬过家。公寓只有一室一厅，厨房旁边一张原木颜色的台子，上面已经摆上了蜡烛与食物。杯盏是一种水一样的清澈的靛蓝，绘着细腻可爱的唐草图案，我知道那是皇家哥本哈根瓷，鬻价甚昂，大约也不是一个需要勤工俭学的音乐学生能负担得起的器具。  
他买了新的花束，盛在一只很简洁的玻璃直筒花瓶中。是粉彩色的牡丹花。那么温柔的颜色，挨挨挤挤，花瓣堆叠一处还未开放，每一枝都好像是自成一体的小小世界。枝叶碧绿柔韧，有种长叶复从风式的摇曳。那天晚上他做的是普罗旺斯炖鸡，配菠菜意面与卡普里沙拉，开一瓶香宝馨红酒。一边倒酒，一边对我笑说，为了创新，他往酱汁里加了咖啡，不知道味道怎么样，希望不要太奇怪。  
烛光映照下，高挺鼻梁给那张轮廓分明的脸上，投下厚重阴影。  
他真美。像是神话中，众神的面容。  
那天晚上，我始终心不在焉。我知道他能看出来，也知道他是刻意对此不着一词。  
那也是我们唯一一次讨论爱对于彼此的定义。  
他问我说，爱对你来说是什么？  
—我始终渴望的，又始终不能相信的东西。  
—真爱就是痛苦。爱，从始至终，其实就应该是痛苦的。所有的恐惧，煎熬，不安，占有欲嫉妒心求不得苦，本质上就是互相虐待。最深的不能彼此放开的爱是偏执，利刃割手却还要攥紧刀刃。将彼此的灵魂撕裂，再两相融合，非此非彼，这样才是浓烈的爱最终的结局。或者因痛苦而毁灭，或者因执念新生。  
我说，爱上一个人，就像是自愿跳崖。不想要摔得粉身碎骨，当然就要在跳下去之前，摸清楚悬崖下究竟是深渊还是草坪还是大海。我用对于对方无尽的心理折磨，和无穷的自我怀疑来分析彼此的感情。也就是在这种自我折磨当中，忽然间发现，原来这就是我爱一个人的方式。因为爱，所以理所当然地恐惧，所以理所当然地抗拒。因为如此，才更怀疑对方的存在。  
我不知道，他究竟是真的没有听出我话中的暗示性，还是借此迂回。  
我问他，你不觉得奇怪吗？为什么我对一切关系的追求和定义，虽然表象完美，内心却像冰面下隐藏着巨大爆炸。刀背藏身，好像可以毫无保留地真心拥抱，同时也做好了准备，准备随时被其所伤。  
—不奇怪。对于感情的需求，世界的理解，人人不一样。有些人对于这个世界的理解，就是这其中行走的人，都有所求，没有纯粹的动机。而他们对于伴侣的需求，也恰恰就会希望对方是能给自己带来这样观感的人，所谓的明知道会伤害自己的人。只有这样，才能让他们觉得是活着。事实上我甚至觉得，人真正爱上的，只有令你觉得痛苦的人。  
那么你呢，我看着他想，你是让我痛苦的人吗。  
—爱这种东西，大部分时候只是人类的幻觉。  
—你故事中那么多人信仰的北欧诸神，难道没有爱吗。诸神的爱，难道也是幻觉？  
我爱他吗。又或者应该问，爱，究竟是什么东西。  
其实我的处世经验，并不足以让我可以判断对一个人有多么深厚的爱情。我只知道当我们同处一室的时候，常有快乐的瞬间，更多的时候我被他激怒。通常是因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事，比如谁洗碗，谁去扔垃圾，他又将换下来的衬衣四处扔。我不能容忍他，我不能全然理解他。我不能没有他。  
这是爱吗。我以为的爱，应当是故事书中那样，为了从渔叉下救下什么东西，而宁可以自身性命相阻拦的决心。是因为对方重病加深，就愿意为之捐献出自己器官的牺牲。  
我们两人之间是爱吗？如此平凡。如此琐碎。可是我不能没有他。  
我终于问他，你究竟是谁。  
可是他已经起身收拾餐桌，杯盘碰撞之间，没有回应我的问题。我始终坐在餐桌旁定定看他，而他从小厨房不经意地一回头，正对上我的视线。忽然抬着满手泡沫走过来，俯下身深深亲吻。起身的时候，很恶劣地在我脸颊上蹭上一小道洗洁精的泡沫。他也因此得到一顿应得的敲打。  
我们看电影。看的是贾木许的那部唯爱永生。小客厅的沙发对面，电脑接上电视屏幕，恰好可以投放电影画面。室内没有灯，映在他脸上，是一种悠悠的蓝光。他的神情很安静，像电影本身节奏一样的安静。  
哥本哈根的窗外下起了大雨。  
不晓得为什么，白天时候有一点荒凉的城市街道，此时此刻也都被刷上了一层纯正的墨蓝。从窗户望出去，只能看见深沉化不开的蓝色，黑色的枝桠，与天边惨白一轮月亮，叫人恍惚以为自己是身在电影场景之中。视线向上，越过屋脊，阿玛岛城市夜晚的天空，是一片纯粹到不真实的黑蓝。丹麦西兰岛南部黑暗的夜晚。电影之中的场景也是黑色的，墨黑色，电视屏幕上底特律某处废旧公寓中的黑胶唱片不停旋转。摩洛哥坦吉尔城中夜晚破败的窄巷。一切都这么慢，这么安静，时间如逝水。慢，但是无可挽回。  
时至今日，只要我闭上眼睛，还能回想起那天的月亮。  
回想起那张床榻的质感。柔软，棉被的重量压在身上。昏黄夜灯之中，环顾小房间，能看见四周整齐摆放的乐谱，没有衣物或者任何杂物。只有门后一字排开的四把贝斯，留声机架子上的黑胶唱片。我只能浅显认出巴赫，肖邦，和柴可夫斯基。他说他还差一两张碟，就可以集齐整套瓦格纳。  
我背对着他躺着，睁着眼睛。和我在一起的时候，他总是很快睡着，双臂始终环在我的腰间，而我枕着他的胸膛。不知道什么时候自己也陷入深睡眠，毕竟环境不熟悉，期间醒来过两三次。一睁开眼睛就直面床边那扇大窗，看到窗外天空渐亮，宝石一样不真实的靛蓝色。视线最正中的苍穹之上，镶嵌一轮满月。盈盈白光。那么圆，近乎完美。如今想来，大约是因为那时候月亮已经开始西沉。有一瞬间我几乎不晓得自己在哪里，可是身后抱着我的那个人，在睡梦中收紧了双臂。  
他的手掌宽大，紧紧包住我的右手。手臂上粗重的如尼文纹身刺痛我的双眼。  
那天晚上，西里斯一样给我讲过睡前故事。  
不知道为什么，他给我讲这个故事的时候，整个人的态度，与往常不太一样。  
或者是因为我们两人同榻而眠的时候，我总是习惯性地伸手抱着他的腰。而他一般靠坐在床头，或者给我念书，或者抚着我的头，眼神看向很远方，对我讲那些近乎于匪夷所思的故事。可是那一天他与我一道躺卧，从背后牢牢扣住我的双臂环抱身前。讲的故事，也是在我耳边低回。虽然内容并无任何浪漫抒情，可是情态始终婉转缠绵。我也渐渐觉得，好像不知何处是故事，何处又成了我的梦境。  
他对我讲世纪之交的北欧。  
说那时候的挪威，港口上遍布精心设计的经典式建筑，漆成温和的粉彩颜色。烟雨中远远看过去，总觉得整座城都带着一重雾气蒙蒙的滤镜。又或者不如说，所有后世的滤镜，胶片的处理，全数是在仿造北欧的迷雾。那时候的挪威，足以堪称是这个世界上最美的海岸线，承载着这世上最美的冬天。  
他说世纪之交的奥斯陆，有个男孩子出生在当地的城市医院。那时候的城市医院，已经演变成了一处妇产医院，在此地出生的孩子，大部分会被遗弃。好一些的会有人领养，运气差一些的流落到各处福利院当中，很多不能活过人生的第一个十年。这个孩子出生的时候，不像是一般的新生儿一样浑身红粉，反而带着一种寒冷的苍白，白得能看见皮肤下蓝色的血管。像是因受寒而亡的人那样的颜色。助产士都以为这应该是死胎，但意外之中，这孩子竟然活了下来。他的生母无力对其进行抚养，可以想见大约是未婚生子。幸运的是，这孩子被旅居此地的一对英国夫妇收养，带去了距离苏格兰不远的约克郡谷地。  
他们两人在此处有一间乡村宅邸，群山环抱之中，漫山葱郁林木高低成片。此地雨水丰沛，天光从云层中倾洒下来，随着羊群四处游荡。那孩子在这样的环境中长大，虽然称不上多么富裕，但是至少衣食无忧，也受到家人的爱与关怀，是个非常善良温和的人。预备成年后，准备离家去约克或者利兹的某手艺人处做学徒，如此可谋生。又或者可以去附近大学念一门农业科学，如此可以继承家业，成为新一代的牧民。  
一九一四年三月十日，他满十八岁。  
同年七月二十八，一战爆发。  
他与其余同龄人一样，被强制征兵入伍，成为英军步兵的其中一员。  
一九一六年，被派往欧洲本土，法国北部，索姆河。  
他的样子，可以称得上是很文弱。皮肤始终是一种常年不见光的苍白，又因为读多了书，说话时的用词与口音，与其余士兵很不太一样。大约也是因为这些特质，从征兵第一天起，就始终与其余人格格不入。一旦真正开始行军，常常受到同僚的排挤。不与他说话谈天是常态，更糟糕的时候，曾经在他的睡袋中放过捉来的耗子。到了欧陆，每天步行行军的时候，会逼他打头阵。概因战场上大概率埋了地雷，德军撤离的时候，常会设下这样的陷阱。地雷与铁丝连接一起，遍布行军路线。打头阵的人，最大概率会踩到这样的铁线引发炸药，生命安全也就最无法保障。可是即便如此，他也没有对同僚进行报复。可是这样的行为，在旁人看来，大约不觉得是善良，反而觉得是软弱。如此对于他的排挤和欺凌更加变本加厉。  
一九一六年七月一日，索姆河战役打响。  
这场不列颠军队，法兰西第三帝国与德军之间的对弈，从一六年七月，一直拖延到当年十一月十八日。足足一百四十天，共有三百余万人参战，其中阵亡将士一百多万，足称人类历史上最血腥的战役。在英军遭受重大创伤后，军队决策将北部战线的步兵也一并调往索姆河。年轻的约克郡士兵，也是其中之一。他们很快被席卷进战局之中，在有史以来最严峻的寒冬之中，牢牢镇守住河这一边的防线。  
冬季粮草短缺，连伦敦城都已经开始节衣缩食，民众购买食物只能使用粮票，遑论是远离英国本土的索姆河战场。无尽的雪野，灰暗的长冬，只能靠干面包或者土豆度日，有的时候这也没有，只能在附近的森林中寻找野草充饥。某一日轮到他当班，去寻找可食用的植物的时候，步行很远，但临近树林已经被毒气弹侵袭，几乎寸草不生，寻找甚久，只在雪下找到一小把枯死的蒲公英。这一把蒲公英，不足以填饱任何人的肚子，但也只能如此。他带着那一点微不足道的收获回到营地，果不其然受到其余人的嘲笑欺凌。说话之间，就有人将他压在地上，硬逼着要将那一把蒲公英塞进他嘴里。他只能咬紧牙关，预备只要有人成功掰开他的嘴，就要把对方的手指也咬下来。挣扎之中，泥泞满身，连眼睛也难以睁开。忽然间听见剧烈的咆哮声，而后觉得身上压着他的手一松。借机翻身而起，看见他的身前，不知道从哪里，跑来一只巨大的黑犬。几乎可以说像是高加索獒犬一样的体型，正在对着那些欺凌他的同僚疯狂咆哮。  
那不知道从何而来的巨大黑犬，从那一天开始始终不离开他的身侧。在他幕天席地休眠的时候，就躺在他的身边，用皮毛为他提供冬日难得的温暖。但从不让任何其余人近身。他的手指在长冬的黑夜中，轻轻一点一点梳开巨犬身上打结的，与他的军装一样沾满血污的黑发。轻声对他讲自己成长的约克郡谷地，讲那满山的羊群，绿野中如云朵游荡。他在黑犬的耳边说，等这一切结束了，如果你愿意，我想带你回我的牧场，你一定会喜欢约克。说不定还能成为很优秀的牧羊犬。又抬头看天上星辰，看漫天繁星如诸神的眼睛。星光摄人，躺在索姆河的原野上，只能看见流云低走，遮住了月亮。忽然抬起手，对着天穹上某处，说，你看见那颗星星了吗。那颗最亮的星星，是大犬星座阿尔法星，它的名字，叫西里斯。  
你也是大犬呀，不如我叫你西里斯。  
忽然感觉脸上温热，是黑犬结结实实地舔了他一口。  
他忍不住笑，揉一揉巨犬的耳朵。轻声念了一句尼采的句子。像是在解释什么，又或者是兴致所至而已。他说，在世人中不愿渴死的人，必须学会从一切杯皿里痛饮。在世人中要保持清洁的人，必须懂得用污水也可洗身。夜风自西北吹送，一人一犬仰起头，望向黯淡的夜空。浩瀚天河泼洒到此，与地面上的索姆河交汇一处，亿万星砂之间簇拥着残月，好像熔炼的纯银。  
一九一六年十一月三日，安可高地战役。驻留军从北部向西瓦尔山脉进攻，他也是其中一员。  
大地都好像在脚下颤抖，他在枪林弹雨中奋力奔跑。所有人都觉得，战争中的人是有目的性的，甚至于使命感的，然而大多数时候，大多数人不过是顺水推舟，刚好被推到了某一个情形当中而已。  
他也一样，是被推到了某个情形之中。  
他看见了他的同僚，与对方正要迈步踏上的地雷线。  
那一瞬间，容不得任何思考，他几步冲上前，呼喊说闪开。他的第一反应，是要伸手挡住那人的步伐。但来不及。一声巨响。他感觉到心脏剧痛，耳边蜂鸣，整个人已经飞出去数米远，重重砸落在地面上。地雷爆炸时的弹片，穿破了他的胸腔。可是并不是穿透伤。他失去了意识，但是尚未失去呼吸。那一天，有人看见一只黑色的，如獒犬一样身形的大狗，背着一名重伤的士兵，闪电一样跑进安可高地的医疗帐篷。  
十一月战役后，在索姆河战役中重伤的战士，被经过哥本哈根，送回英国。史称丹麦计划。因弹片所伤而不得不被撤往后方的他，本来应该登上一艘被称作弗尔摩沙的医疗船。但在途径哥本哈根港的时候，因路途遥远而颠簸，挪动了本来卡在心小静脉与右心室之间的弹片。十二月十一日，他被埋葬在哥本哈根驻军医院，今天的哥本哈根综合病院。与其余两名同时期阵亡的将士一起。威尔士郡的下士佩申斯，与澳大利亚皇家军的下士穆迪。他们三人，都被丹麦军队，以军礼厚葬。  
哥本哈根驻军医院，今天的哥本哈根综合病院。  
那是我出生的医院。  
也是我接受心脏置换手术的医院。  
最后一次回医院复查，医生告诉我，新的心脏，在我的胸腔之中，愈合可称得上是奇迹。除却皮表的伤痕，已经看不出是移植的结果。他说，从今往后，你就是一个完全健康的正常人了。跑跳运动，都完全不会有任何问题。听到那句话的那一瞬间，我几乎忍不住自己的心情，想要哭泣出声。  
他说得对，我的心脏，再也没有痛过。  
从那之后，西里斯·布莱克也再没有来过我的公寓。  
我去找过他。  
学校里的同学说不认识这么一个人。后来我去了他工作的那间护工中介机构，他们说，从来没有见过这个人，更没有这样的一位雇员。我打电话给父亲，向他核实，他说，他没有为我找过护工。因为选择尊重我个人的意愿。又问我怎么了，恢复的情况如何。他什么都不知道。  
后来我去了他的公寓。  
那座阿玛岛上，靠近音乐学院的三层小楼。我去的时候，楼下大门刚好是开着的，由此拾级而上，旋转楼梯一步一步爬上去，我不知道我在害怕什么。我只知道，在寻找他的这一个星期中，不过是短短一个星期，我却觉得像是度过了难以描述的漫长岁月。我以为我独居已久，再重新回到这样的状态，应该轻而易举。但是不是。我想念他，想念他在公寓里扔得到处都是的衣物。想念他为我做的每一顿食物，想念他为我念的童话书，想念他为我的讲的那些睡前故事。他为我唱的歌，对我讲的拙劣的笑话。  
他送我的那些花，都已枯萎。  
他的公寓门，竟然也是开着的。  
我一步一步走进去，看见所有一切陈设，都还是我记得的那个样子，只不过少了所有他的私人物品。这房子空空荡荡，看上去，不过是地产中介广告上的样板间。没有花，没有蜡烛，没有番茄沙拉，没有皇家哥本哈根的瓷盘。有个一身西装的中年男人，从卧室的方向，抱着个小夹子走出来。看见我的时候，很明显地愣了一下，问我说，请问有什么能帮你的吗？我哽噎半天，最终只说，请问，这间房子的主人去了哪里，您知道吗？那男人脸上的表情很古怪的样子。半晌说，您一定是弄错了。这间公寓最近的一年都在整修，已经至少有一年半没有人住过了。我是这里的房产中介，现在正在为把公寓放上出租市场做准备。  
我失魂落魄地离开了阿玛岛，不知道自己怎么下到地铁站，怎么登上二号线电车。  
再一次走出地铁站的时候，才发现自己站在北门的地铁总站。  
这里有哥本哈根最富盛名的农贸市场，常年有寻常超市不常见的果蔬。我们两人，某一日下课后曾在此地闲逛。与寻常情侣一样，笑闹着采购当天的食材。一旁全玻璃幕墙的室内市场中，售卖各种各样奇异的饮食。他曾在这里买过成把的芦苇，毛茸茸的，灰色的一束，像大狗的尾巴。一把塞进我的怀里。而他走在我的身边，一点一点喂我现炸的宽薯条与鳕鱼块。我抱怨这铺子怎么如此吝啬，明明鱼和薯条就应该是粗糙实在的食物，而不是这么精致而昂贵的东西。他笑着说好，随即塞了我一嘴番茄酱。  
喂我吃饭的时候，他的嘴巴也会跟着一起张大，发出啊呜的声音。像是哄小孩一样。  
他总是穿着老式的，图画书中人物一样的长风衣。有时候起风，总叫我觉得像是中古世纪的斗篷。冬天寒冷的时候，在外面走，会摘下自己的手套，赤手以皮肤的温度温暖我的手。下楼梯的时候，会抱着我下楼。出门走路走久了，我心脏不舒服的时候，会背着我一路回家。我以为我都忘记了。  
或者，我以为这些细节对我而言不重要。因为它们不是英雄，不是史诗，不是骑士打马过燃烧的山脉。  
我好想念他。  
一路走过商业街，走过柯布曼步行街，看到了那座矗立在哥本哈根最中心的圆塔。据说始建于十七世纪的圆塔，大约原本曾经是个天文观测台。红黄色的砖块垒成，有遍布塔身的拱顶窗。我曾站在塔下的广场上，对他讲威廉·海纳森的著作。世界尽头的灯塔。我说他写世界终极有座闪耀的高塔。白昼时刻，日光照耀下，无穷无尽的云如此从虚空之中漂浮而过。夜间灯塔中映射出来的光，可与天上星辰和北极光做对比。如果真有这样的塔，想必也就是哥本哈根的圆塔这样了吧。话还没说完，已经看见他三步并作两步冲上前，举起双手向一侧摆出一个姿势。对我大喊说，你看！你看我撑起了这座塔！  
这一天，是二〇二〇年，三月二十。弥萨，也就是春分节。  
在北欧人仍相信旧神的时代，人们相信，一年之中只有两个季节，冬季与夏季。冬季黑暗漫长，是休养生息的时间。而弥萨，这象征着白羊星座的月份，标志着每一年长冬的结束，夏季的到来。这一天，对于北欧人来说，象征着光明胜于黑暗，生的力量胜过死亡。被北欧人相信是充满神秘力量的节庆。  
我登上了圆塔。  
不知道是不是建成时为了方便车马运输，塔中不是楼梯，而是盘旋不断的陡坡。一路到顶端的观星露台，一共七层。我顺着斜坡一路攀援而上，爬得很艰难，终于到达塔顶。从窄门走出去，长风从海外而来，吹动我的衣角与头发。塔顶上只有我一个人。视平线极远处，可以看见那一天的太阳，正在一点一点没入海面，渐渐西沉。哥本哈根城街巷如棋盘，星罗密布，行人渺小如蝼蚁。我不知道，如果这世上真有众神，那么从他们的角度看这人世间，是不是也就是这样的画面。  
弥萨的最后一缕阳光从地平线上消失。  
那一刻灯火俱灭。  
我看见了神明。  
他就在我的面前，可是却分明悬浮在半空中。那一刻，我惊异于我怎会曾经以为他身上所穿的是古旧的长风衣。在夜风中猎猎飞扬的，分明是叫人分辨不出颜色的斗篷。夜空之中，反射出种种奇异色泽，光谱之上的每一种颜色，光谱之外的每一种颜色。黑发灰眼，美丽得叫人觉得，这张面容本来就不应该存在于人世间。他就在我面前，轻轻伸展开双臂，遥遥相对，好像是一个要拥抱我的姿势。  
可是他没有形体。  
他的身躯，衣物，全数是一种似是而非的透明。我能看见他，可也能透过他看见身后哥本哈根城中的万家灯火。他那张我熟悉的脸上，是一种我曾经看到过的，可是不能完全理解的神情。近乎于冷漠，近乎于悲恸，近乎于温情。我勉勉强强，能够想到称这种神态，为慈悲。我上前一步。  
—你究竟是谁？  
—如果你是神明，如果你已经知道我这一生的走向，为什么还会和我在一起。  
我的手都在颤抖，声音哽咽。明知道这样不体面，但还是不能控制自己。  
他好像是笑了，又好像没有，我看见那张像是雕刻出来的面容上，嘴角微微动了一下。  
他没有直接回答我的问题。与我们二人相处的所有其他时候一样，他对我讲了个故事。  
他说。  
—所有世界的开端，都来自于非常微小的种子。北欧人曾经相信，这宇宙之中有棵大树，生于梣树的果实。树如此巨大，足以支撑起九个世界。九界中的生灵，人类，矮人，精灵，约顿巨人，阿西尔与华纳诸神，称这树为世界树。这宇宙的规则是有生命就有死亡，有兴盛就有衰败，恒久不变的世界树也有八千年一叶落，树根下住着无数生灵，以腐叶为生。其中的统领者，奥丁称之为Grafvitnir，意即深渊之狼。  
—世界树下流淌着乌尔德之泉，凡人称这座泉水为命运泉。因为其源头坐落着诺伦三女神的神殿，乌尔德司掌过去，薇儿丹蒂司掌现在，诗蔻蒂司掌未来。她们三人将所有生灵的命运刻在世界树树干上。乌尔德泉滋养世界树，因此承载着人类与诸神的命运。我曾饮命运之泉的泉水，九界尚且混沌之时，在树下以狼的形态过了五百年。诸神与精灵拥有永恒的生命，巨人与矮人可寿余三百年。后来众神从梣树树枝中创造出人类，赐予人类中庭世界，用广阔水域与其余种族分隔开，为这种最脆弱的生灵设下庇护的屏障。  
—我以乌尔德泉水为生，因此得以知道所有生灵的命运。不能再被某一种单一生命的形态所限制，阿西尔诸神因此称我为Sváfnir，sleep bringer，带来梦境或者死亡的人。负责为人间的亡魂撑船，渡过中庭世界边缘的无尽之海，去往彼岸亡灵的国度，赫尔海姆。  
古诺斯语中，梦与死，从来都是一个词。  
他的本体是灰色巨狼，所以被奥丁以天狼星命名。西里斯。但这真名湮没在时间的长河中，除却他自己，早没人使用。人类从来不能洞悉诸神与这世界的真相，于是有种种信仰，种种对于这个宇宙的推断。他以无数面目示人，人类以无数名字指代他，梦魔，摆渡人，死神。其实本质不变。他可一身化作千面，是灰狼，也是渡海的大蛇，是极北之处的深海巨鲸，索姆河的黑犬。飞禽走兽，因木生姿。也可化作人形，看历史长河中多少帝王将相，纵横捭阖，诸国征战杀得血雨腥风。归来温酒煮茶，满庭落花。生永恒变化，只有死亡才是恒定，是人类无从理解的所在。我也只不过是人类。摆渡人，当然也是我不能理解的存在。  
拥有永恒者，怎会被朝生暮死者所吸引。  
—我是西里斯。斯卡迪纳维亚人称我为摆渡人斯瓦弗尼尔，民谣里我是睡神沙仙，希腊人口中的喀戎，古罗马人的墨菲斯，是梦境的主宰与死亡的信使。我不是人类，不是精怪也不是神明。所有的那些名字，是人类为我的封正。他们是我，但我不是他们。  
—我对你说的那些故事，无论以何种面目示我，其实都是你。同一个灵魂，无数次生命。  
原来如此。我几乎想要流泪。我不知道我这样平凡的，毫无可指摘之处的人类，怎么值得这样的注意。  
—非人的力量，不应该与人类的命运相纠缠。我曾化作大蛇与你对话，你因此自愿坠湖而死。再后来我载着你的躯壳到希尔科内斯，随着法望教堂的残骸一起在彼处长眠。本来以为，极圈内的小镇，是没有纷争，可以让你安心度过一生的所在。因为你在何处安眠，就会在何处转生，带着上一世身上留下的创伤。第二世，你带着前生落水时遇寒所得的肺病出生。我不敢让你知道我有神魂，怕再因此干涉了你正常的生活。但还是不能做到离开你，于是化身做深海巨鲸，只有你一个人能听到声音的座头鲸，在人类居所之外的峡湾中陪伴你，最终还是令你从船舷坠落，送医往奥斯陆却不治身亡。第三世我不敢久留，不敢让你对我产生任何感情。只有在你最需要我的时候，短暂地陪伴过你。但你依旧惨死。可是却是因为你的善良。  
—人的生命何其脆弱，只要我一刻出神，你就会像流沙一样从我的指缝间消失。你的命运从来很难，所有的坚韧，钢铁一样的意志，其实都是本性被太阳一样的炽热熔化，焚身碎骨的痛苦，再铸成利刃。可是不管经历多少苦难，你永远温和，永远悲悯。看这世界上万事万物，不管本质多么丑恶，对你做过多么不可原谅的事情，你永远维持本心。这条路何其痛苦，虽然我知道你的善良是在赌一个可能性，但这不是这世上其余人类运行的准则。我说这世间生命是永恒变换的，只有死亡才是恒定。人性永恒变换，但你却无论如何痛苦，这世界对你如何锤炼，你的本性都恒定不变。  
是因为我的本性恒定不变吗？因为这个世界上，你在寻找的，是与死亡一样，不变的恒定？  
—你出生在哥本哈根，曾经埋葬了你的那个战地医院中，生来就带着前生因弹片所伤而造成的心肌病变。这病无药可治，因为它本不是疾病。有我你会因意外而死；没有我，你也会因痛苦而亡。  
—你从来没有过过平凡的一生。我只希望你能过上平凡的生命。希望你能念个普通的大学，普通地和同龄人交朋友，希望你一样为了学习烦恼为了人情跳脚。为了今天北门市场有漂亮的原种蕃茄而高兴，为了新买的书而废寝忘食为了新上的电影而欢笑。我希望一切传奇，一切痛苦血腥杀戮，最多最多，不过就是你睡前的故事。我希望你为了最微不足道的琐事和自己喜欢的人争吵。我希望你还有余力，思考自己追求的，究竟是月亮还是六便士。我希望你还能看见月皎时分，嵯峨之美。  
—我希望你活着。  
我感觉到眼泪顺着脸滑落而下，眼前一切迷蒙。  
所以我来做你的摆渡人，我来替你点亮渡河的雾灯。  
原来如此。摆渡人可化身千面，也可化身为人。我需要健康人类的心脏，来替换生来就有病症的这一颗。于是这一生他化身成人，可是在真正活着的时候，从不曾与我相见。因这不是我本来的命。在我还没有真正遇见他的时候，西里斯作为人类的肉身已经死亡，大约是死于意外，于是心脏捐献给了我。他抹去了这世间所有一切曾与他有过交集的人的记忆，为了让我清净活着，只忘了储物柜里，他那只手机。  
他对着我笑，他说。  
—你永远拥有我的心。  
我眼睁睁看着他隐没在夜空之中，像冰雪融化于海水，了无痕迹。  
再也支撑不住了，我跪倒在天文台的砖石地上。我还来不及说，其实我也，我也只想要和你一起，走过北门市场，为了今天晚上，究竟要做什么吃食争论。我也只想要和你一起，对着家里那台古旧的电视机看贾木许的唯爱永生。听你吐槽说这电影拍得真是不知所谓，怎么这么无聊就结束了。我也只想要听你讲睡前的故事，看今夏花店里新裁的鲜花。我只想与你逛超市，看你把我举起来放进购物推车里，而我一路指挥，说要拿哪一排架子上哪一瓶红酒。我想与你看星月，看冰川山脉，看月皎时分嵯峨之美。  
这世上没有人是你。也没有人能取代你。  
我也不过是凡人，一样在这世间摸爬滚打，莽莽撞撞。一生想要追寻生命的意义，来为自己的存在下决断。但一生之中对于生命的认知总是不断变革，不断被自我推翻。犯错，再勉力更改。直至与所有人类一样，迎来不可避免的安眠。而我知道，你会在这条路的尽头等我。看我一生贪恋痴嗔，命运多舛。都无甚评判，你将一样公允地，载我渡过无尽之海，去往彼岸亡灵的归属。  
如此便是一生。

五月，我从学校本科毕业，终于回到罗斯基勒与父亲小住。  
夏天的海港很美。我们两人坐在海岸边，一人一瓶啤酒，很随意地晒太阳谈天。  
谈话之间，问我接下来准备要做什么。我说，还是老样子，准备继续再哥本哈根念哲学。反正国家有教育基金，我可以再找份兼职，如此应该足够养活自己。父亲很不知可否的样子，说，你不准备做点有用的事情吗。这么大了，应该为工作着急了吧。我不过是笑一笑，说，急，最后所有人去的地方也是一样的。  
从前以文人的浪漫幻想看这个世界，或者自知，又或者只是出于潜意识，我总觉得这世上一切事，一定有起因经过结果。未来是，事业也是，爱更是。可是其实，无论如何急迫想要为自己谋得更舒适的生活条件，最终归宿都是一样。本质上来说，追寻，就是一种非常人类的无用功。而爱这桩事情，难道不是人类永恒追逐的主题。正因如此，所谓的命定，所谓的一生所爱，所谓你宿命要遇见的，上天给你设定的灵魂伴侣，才会是这样受欢迎的认知。这世上为何会有人笃信神明，甚至西方宗教中笃信有万能的主，无论世人以何种方式存在，犯下何种罪行，都永远被神明所爱。我从前觉得这一理论听上去实在是太容易，太想当然，好像自己给自己幻想出一张深渊防滑落网。大约没有太多人知道，基督教义中永不磨灭的包容万物的爱实际上是一种对于希腊哲学的引申。  
因为古希腊哲人理解对万事万物包容的爱是不可能由人产生的，故将这种概念加诸于神明。  
譬如但丁形容神明是一种力量。神曲中最后一行，说神是策动日月星辰流转的爱。  
所谓神明的爱，本身就是一种哲学假说。  
不管是以何种面目示我，其实本质不变。  
我不信大爱，我信救渡。  
身体是困囿灵魂的枷锁，因灵魂而扭曲的木偶。而躯壳永远不是永恒的，需借他人他物血肉存活，直至消亡入尘土。如果追寻纯粹的爱在这世间是缘木求鱼。  
我情愿一生永居我的象牙塔。  
只我与我的心。

楚之南有冥灵者，以五百岁为春，五百岁为秋。冥灵大椿，并木名也，以叶生为春，以叶落为秋。而言上古者，伏牺时也。大椿之木生于上古，以三万两千岁为一年也。冥灵五百岁而花生，大椿八千岁而叶落，并以春秋赊永，故谓之大年也。朝菌者，谓天时滞雨，生于朝而死于暮，故曰朝菌。夏生秋死，故不知春秋也。月终谓之晦，月旦谓之朔；假令逢阴，数日便萎，终不涉三旬，故不知晦朔也。斯言龄命短促，故谓之小年也。小知不及大知，小年不及大年。悉以知其然也？众人匹之，不亦悲乎。  
—庄子·逍遥游

二〇二〇年一月三十初稿于哥本哈根  
二〇二〇年五月三十一完稿于爱丁堡


End file.
